1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless headset that is useable as an earphone and as a speaker.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a multimedia device is mounted in a mobile terminal for main functions, various contents can be provided to a user via a mobile terminal. Examples of such a multimedia device include a broadcasting phone and Portable Media Player (PMP) phone. BLUETOOTH™ headsets (in other words, wireless headsets) are also in high demand.
In more detail, BLUETOOTH is the standard for implementing wireless communication between wireless communication devices in a short range with a low energy and it processes information transmission among computers, mobile phones, headsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal computers (PCs) and printers.
Typically, BLUETOOTH is the telecommunications technology that can transmit and receive data in a range between ten meters to hundreds of meters as the maximum limit wirelessly. The data transmission rate of BLUETOOTH is 433.9 kbps in a symmetric communication mode and 723.2 kbps in a non-symmetric communication mode. A synchronous transmission system of 64 kbps is used when transmitting voice. Further, BLUETOOTH processes wireless access of a wireless headset, a wireless keyboard, PDA, a notebook, a camera and a mobile terminal to a peripheral device and a query facility via mobile communication.
A related art BLUETOOTH headset is always inserted in a user's ear when being used. If the use fails to sense a danger nearby while walking or if the user uses an earphone type BLUETOOTH headset constantly, there is a disadvantage of an adverse effect on the user's hearing.